Shadow-Z
''Shadow-Z '' is the sixth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Darkest Tales. Premise A living shadow haunts a ghost town. Synopsis Five kids are exploring a ghost town. Two of them look at a building. One of them says this town is completely empty. Then they turn around and see a floating shadow. The floating shadow lands on the ground, puts his arms up in the air, and starts shooting lightning everywhere. The screen shows a super far-away shot of that town on a hill and lightning coming out of it. The gang is driving to a famous store that sells everything, but soon the Mystery Machine runs out of gas and the gang is stuck next to a ghost town. Fred opens a door and walks outside. He looks at the ghost town and sees a few people. Fred tells the rest of the gang to come over here. A woman walks up to the gang and says "I'm Willow and I know who you are, you're Mystery Inc., and I need you to solve a mystery! 5 kids vanished from here last night!" Then Willow gives the gang a blue coin and runs away. The gang walks into the town and meets Sammy Stackz. Sammy says he wants to buy the town and make a movie but nobody will sell it. Sammy walks over to another person begging to buy the town. Scooby and Shaggy smell food and walk into a building. They see a living shadow eating. The shadow sees them and the chase scene starts. When it's over Scooby and Shaggy are standing on the edge of the top floor of the building. The shadow is coming towards them when somebody hits the shadow. The helper is Y! Y tells Scooby and Shaggy to follow him. Y leads Scooby and Shaggy downstairs and trips on a scarf. Scooby picks the scarf up. Y says it might be a clue. Y, Scooby, and Shaggy give it to Fred, Daphne, and Velma when they find them. Velma says Sammy and Willow had scarfs. Then the living shadow appears and the second chase scene starts. When it's over the living shadow drops glasses. Velma picks them up and says she solved the mystery. Fred sets a trap and gets Scooby and Shaggy to be live bait with Scooby Snacks. A second later Scooby and Shaggy run to the trap being chased by the living shadow. Scooby, Shaggy, and the living shadow run into Fred's trap. When Scooby and Shaggy get out of the trap the gang grabs the living shadow's mask and pulls it off. It was Sammy. He wanted to scare everyone out and then buy the town. Y asks Sammy how he flew. Sammy said he used strings. Scooby cheered "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" Cast and characters *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake *Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley Suspects *Willow *Sammy Stackz Villains *Living Shadow Culprits *Sammy Stackz Reason Sammy wanted to scare everyone out of the town to film a movie. Locations *Ghost Town Notes/trivia Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches Inconstitencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities Home media *Scooby-Doo! Darkest Tales The Complete Series Quotes Category:Decca03's Stuff